In radiation treatment, doses of radiation delivered via a radiation treatment beam from a source outside a patient's body are delivered to a target region in the body, in order to destroy tumorous cells. Typically, the target region consists of a volume of tumorous tissue. During radiation treatment, care must be taken to ensure that collisions do not occur between the various radiation treatment delivery components, as well as between radiation treatment beams and the radiation treatment components.